


Fakemon Region Worldbuilding

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Fakemon Region, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fakemon, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: A region I'm making! The name of it is Korryn. Details inside.





	Fakemon Region Worldbuilding

The Korryn region is my fanmade Fakemon region, based on the American South. You start in Mannor City, based on Union County, NC. The regional professor is the lovely Professor Aspen, who lives to the east on Sammy Island. You have two rivals: Lenny, the boy who recently moved beside you, and Olive, a mean girl you meet during the first Gym battle. The male player is named Lark and the female player is Hannah.

I've named the games Fakemon Violet and Scarlet, Violet being the "blue" game (Blue, Silver, Sapphire, Diamond, Black, X, Moon, LG Eevee, Sword) and Scarlet the "red" game (Red, Gold, Ruby, Pearl, White, Y, Sun, LG Pikachu, Shield). The "yellow" game would be Chartreuse (Yellow, Emerald, Platinum), and the remakes would be Lush Violet and Burnt Scarlet (FireRed/LeafGreen, HeartGold/SoulSilver, Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, Black2/White2, Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon).

There are eight Gyms, and the Elite Four, which makes twelve Type specialists per game. All eighteen types are utilized, with three types being switched in the Elite Four, and three in the eight Gyms. The names of the Leaders, in order of battle, are as follows. Leaders and Specialists that do not share rows are unchanged; leaders that do share rows are version exclusive, the first being in Scarlet, the second in Violet.

Louisa - Normal (F) / Louie - Ghost (M)  
Tiger - Grass (M)  
Sparky - Fire (M)  
Roe - Water (F)  
Kurt - Electric (M)  
Luna - Dark (F)  
Tatianna - Dragon (F) / Katrina - Steel (F)  
Antoni - Psychic (M) / Cecelia - Ice (F)  
***  
Rush - Rock (M) / Lily - Fighting (F)  
Marie - Fairy (F) / Fang - Poison (M)  
Felix - Ground (M) / Dante - Bug (M)   
Kala - Flying (F)

The "fakeout" evil team (Skull/Yell) is known as Team Fern, a ragtag group of Trainers who specialize in two Pokemon of this region, being the currently undesigned Grass/Fairy Tripplar and the Steel/Water Rustacean, and they have no particular goal in mind; they're mostly just vandals and thugs. The actual evil team (Aether/Macro Cosmos) are the Shady Forest Foundation, HQ'd in Chandelia City. They're a bunch of environmentalists on the surface, but actually want to harm whichever boxart legendary they have. While said boxart legendaries aren't conceptualized, the one for Scarlet will be harmed in that the environment growing will hinder its physical survival, while the one for Violet will be hindered because it will be unable to keep fertilizing so much foliage.

There are eight major cities not including Chandelia, which are where the Gym Leaders live. The Korrynian map isn't finalized yet, but final locations for all these cities will be eventually released. These are written in the same order that the Gym Leaders are. (The Elite Four is in Chandelia City.)

Furnishack Town  
Sodcraft Town  
Kichedon City  
Kreakish Town  
Lecturrent City  
Minnite City  
Fortifill City  
Pecinal Town

That's all for now! Stay tuned to my DA for Fakemon designs.


End file.
